wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Philadelphia
Philadelphia, sometimes nicknamed Philly, is a major city in the United States of America. It houses the fifth PRT department,The largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. ... 5 Philadelphia - PRT Master Reference where the Protectorate is headed by Chevalier, with Rime as one of its members.I contacted the ice dispenser. She was trying to cover Echidna in more ice, but the wind was blowing the shards away. “Need your help to contain clones. This way.” My bugs pointed the way. She hesitated, tried to shout something to Chevalier, but went unheard. She decided to follow my instruction, flying in the direction I’d indicated with the bugs. Okay, so she was one of Chevalier’s people. I told Chevalier, “Your ice cape is dealing with clones.” - Excerpt from Scourge 19.6 Chevalier transfers to New York after the Echidna-incident,“In the lead, we have Prism, second in command of the New York team,” Defiant told me. Prism’s lips flattened into a tight line as she looked at me. We’d met, at the Mayor’s house. She’d been one of Legend’s people. I supposed that Chevalier would have wanted someone who knew the city and the routines as his second in command. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 while Rime takes over in Los Angeles.“Rime, team leader of Los Angeles,” Defiant said. Taking over for Alexandria, I thought. A cape with black hair in a blue skin-tight costume with fur. I recognized her from the Echidna event, the cape who made ice crystals. I remembered how she’d been following Chevalier’s orders. His second in command? It made sense he’d promote someone he knew to the second largest team in America. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 The Parahuman Asylum housing Burnscar, Garotte, Glory Girl and Labyrinth is located in Philadelphia.He's a Ward and he's not into the whole scene. He's part of the Wards primarily because the PRT found out about his power (the hospital notified the PRT when he recovered as fast as he did, PRT investigated and talked to his friend's family) and found out about his psychiatrist's appointments in the process. The family and PRT discussed options (including a stay in the Asylum in Philly - same one where Yamada, Glory Girl, Burnscar, Labyrinth and Sveta were), while they figured out a balance of mental health and powers, and ultimately decided he was safe to stay with the Wards for the time being. - Spacebattles comment by Wildbow. Mentions *The Travelers spent time in Philadelphia, paying the local villains ten percent of their takings in exchange for allowing them to operate there.Trickster nodded. “I understand, and I wouldn’t expect you to. We’ve recently passed through Richmond, Paine, Baltimore and Philadelphia. Each time, we paid a modest up front fee to anyone that hosted us in their territory. We also offered up a twelve, thirteen, twelve and ten percent share, respectively, of our take. For you, if you’ll allow me to make an opening offer, I’d suggest ten thousand dollars up front and a fourteen percent share of anything we gain. We’ll be saying for ten days.” - Excerpt from Migration 17.8 *Faultline’s Crew battled Chevalier and Myrddin during a job in Philadelphia, about a month before the start of Worm.“The other one. The job in Philadelphia.” “Ah. Chevalier and Myrddin.” Newter clapped his hands together, rocking back in his seat, “Told you!” “And you beat them,” the dark haired girl said, disbelieving. “We didn’t lose!” Newter crowed. “It was a close call,” Gregor added his own two cents. “Chevalier is leader of Protectorate in Philadelphia. Myrddin leads Protectorate of Chicago. These are people whole world recognizes. They got positions protecting big cities in America because they are strong, because they are smart and talented. We got the job done, as we always do, and we walked away.” - Excerpt from Interlude 5 *There is mention of 'noise' in Philadelphia in PRT Quest, although this is not expanded upon."Ahh. That is a problem. One among many, right this moment." "Anything I need to be aware of?" "Our Endbringer monitoring systems are giving us false positives. We don't know where the newest one is, but volcanic gases are out of sync with what we're used to seeing from Behemoth. It's nothing definite, but it has us concerned. There's Baltimore, and noise in Philly..." Gabriella's words about the state of the PRT linger in the back of your mind. - PRT: Department Sixty Four, thread II [Worm Quest - Page 82] *While Taylor examines the ruins of Brockton Bay, she mentions Zion's attack was closer to New York or Philadelphia.There’d been seven more people to rescue inside. The other buildings in the area that had been caught up in the domino effect had contained three more. That was just in my range. How many more were dying as he continued towards the mainland, cutting deep into the plate of land that the landmass was perched on? He hadn’t even been near us. Closer to New York or Philadelphia than anything. More lives taken, purely collateral. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.1 *Taylor takes a train to Philadelphia is the epilogue, although this isn't the Philadelphia of Earth Bet.A ding sounded, before the announcement sounded throughout the train. “The train will be arriving in Philadelphia in five minutes. Please gather your belongings and collect your litter from your seating area.” “That’s you?” the old woman asked. “My stop, yeah.” “You have a good day ahead of you, I hope?” “I hope. A meeting.” “You’re doing the same thing as me, then. A reunion.” “Of sorts,” The teenager said, slinging the backpack over one shoulder. “Thank you for the talk.” - Excerpt from Interlude: End Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments